I'd Lie
by Adrian Jade
Summary: For Dommy. She was everything he never knew he wanted But why can't she find the courage to tell him so? One Shot.


_Title: I'd Lie_

_Auhtor: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: For Dommy. She was everything he never knew he wanted But why can't she find the courage to tell him so? One Shot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers mentioned in this fic. I also don't own the song I'd Lie that would belong to Taylor Swift._

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

Dominique Johnson sat and sighed with pure contentment. She was riding in the passenger seat of her best friend Randy Orton's truck. He was telling her about the party he had went to last night. Not sparing any of the details no matter how graphic they were. They stopped at a red light and he turned to look at her. She studied his eyes and counted how many colors she could see in them. Before the light turned green she was able to find 5 different shades of blue.

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

"I swear man I am never going to fall in love" he muttered disgusted with the way his love life had been lately. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair in an irritated manner before placing his free hand back on the steering wheel. He told a really stupid joke and Dominique faked a smile so he wouldn't know how she really felt.

Dominique laughed a little to keep herself from crying. She hoped and prayed that he was wrong and one day he would look at her and see that she was what he was missing all along. She had known the man for about 2 years now and feared she would never make it out of the "Friend Zone". They had began talking at first then they became good friends and eventually travel buddies. Dominique worked for the same company Randy did. She was one of the many hair and makeup people who served the WWE superstars at any given moment. There was never a place Randy was that she wasn't close by and vice versa. They knew each other so well it was like reading a favorite childhood fairytale.

Holy Diver by Dio began pouring through the trucks sound system. Randy's blue orbs sparkled with excitement.

"I love this song!" he exclaimed turning the volume way up. He bobbed his head a little with the music. Dominique watched with mild amusement. Of course she knew he loved the song Holy Diver, she knew all his favorite songs.

"Come on Dommy have some fun"

"Hell no … I'm not having people think I'm an idiot" she shook her head but she was smiling. Randy smiled as well, he couldn't help it Dominique's smile was contagious.

_And I could tell you _  
_His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the first … I think  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie _

She could tell anyone who listened that his favorite color was green or that his favorite past time was arguing with people because he was so good at it. She could also tell you that he was born at 5;25 in the morning on April 1, 1980. Or that his sister was one of the most beautiful people she had ever met. Or even that his eyes were identical to his father's. But if you ever asked her why she cared so much to learn all his personal information or made the assumption that she in fact was in love with the man she would lie to you.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? _

They finally made it to the arena. It was still early so they decided to grab a bite to eat before the show started. He scanned the room looking for his best friend John Cena. He spotted him leaving her side to go sit by him. Dominique sighed before going over to sit with her own best friend Raw's head script writer and John Cena's wife Ashley Cena. She kept wondering in her head if he even had a clue that she knew everything about him for a reason.

"Randy still being oblivious to the obvious?" Ashley asked giving her friend a sympathetic look.

"I feel like maybe a light will go on one day and he'll finally see the truth"

"He's a guy honey you can't expect him to figure it out … you need to make the first move or nothing will ever happen"

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never lets no body see him cry  
And I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine _

"When are you going to get with poor Dommy?" John asked taking a sip of his water.

"Dude she's my friend" Randy replied rolling his eyes.

"She's a friend who happens to be a very good looking woman, what am I missing here?"

"Just because you can't be just friends with a woman doesn't mean I can't"

"I was friends with Ash for 3 years before we even began dating but sometimes your friends are the best people to date because they already know how you tick"

"She doesn't even like me like that"

_His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the first … I think  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie _

Sometimes she wondered if it was really worth knowing that his favorite color was green or that he had his father's eyes. Why couldn't she just admit how she felt. Why did she need to lie?

_He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you _

He stood up and left to get ready for his match later that night. She held her breath as she watched him take every step towards the set of double door. Why did she have to be such a coward. Why couldn't she tell him that he took her breath away every time she saw him or that she's been in love with him for so long. Or how she wished that she was one of those girls that he always told her stories about.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is my God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle _

There were some things about Randy that she knew that nobody else did. For example that we was a very talented guitar player but he got too nervous playing in front of people so he never did but sometimes at night she could hear him playing. She sometimes swore that he had x-ray vision and that he could see through everything. But if he could see through everything then why couldn't he see that her heart beat just a little bit faster whenever he smiled at her or even when she heard his voice. Or they fact that the first thing she thought about every morning was how beautiful he was. So everyday she put on her make up and prayed for a miracle that would make him feel the same way about her that she felt about him.

_Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him _

"Hey Dommy can I talk to you for a moment?" Randy asked catching up with her after the show. He was now wearing a green shirt which made his blue eyes stick out even more than they normally did.

"Sure what is it Rans?" she asked.

"Do you ever think of me as … Ummm more than a friend?" he asked.

The breath caught in her throat. This was the chance she had been waiting for all the life she could finally tell him the truth. But when she opened her mouth nothing could come out at first.

"No" she finally found herself saying.

"Oh ok then" he gave her a smile.

She wasn't sure why she had lied but she had felt the need to. Maybe she and Randy just weren't meant to be.

"Just one thing before we leave" he pulled her close to him and kissed her with such passion that she was momentarily stunned.

"What was that for?" she asked when she was able to speak again.

"You are a terrible liar" he replied taking her hand.

_I'd lie_


End file.
